Terrik, Booster
Booster Terrik, a Human male from Corellia, was a smuggler and the father of Mirax Terrik. Biography Early Carerr Booster Terrik's childhood began on Corellia. As sure as young Booster was anything, he was independent—though his earliest work, honest or otherwise, involved piloting freighters for large corporations, he soon resolved to start his own shipping ventures, independent of anyone's authority but his own. The result was something less than outright success: more than one of his enterprises were quickly driven into the ground, and Terrik soon found himself burdened with enormous debts and no legal way to ensure his continued survival. Running from a team of bounty hunters in the freighter Starwayman — which he had been forced to steal to effect his getaway — Terrik ended up on the Outer Rim Territories planet Borlov, where he would experience the first of many odd turns of luck. He encountered an avian Borlovian noble, Llollulion, who was intrigued by stories of Terrik's haphazard lifestyle. Something of a rogue amongst his own introverted species, Llollulion longed to escape Borlov and see the galaxy, and Terrik seemed to be the perfect means toward that end. He used his extensive fortune to pay off Terrik's debtors—and purchase Starwayman outright—on the condition that Terrik take him on as a copilot. Happy for the company, and grateful for the financial assistance, Terrik agreed. While the Separatist Crisis was making headlines on the galactic scene, Terrik and Llollulion began a life of steady, if less-than-reputable, work as smugglers. The law would eventually catch up to them, however, and Llollulion found himself locked up in the CoCo District Constabulary on Coruscant, held on various smuggling-related charges. Thanks to a daring escape alongside Human con men Achk Med-Beq and Dannl Faytonni, the Galactic Republic never got a chance to try the Borlovian, and with the Clone Wars breaking out in full scant days afterward, the government suddenly had more important things to worry about. Though he was every bit as adventurous as Terrik, Llollulion would come to play the role of Terrik's conscience as the Clone Wars tore the galaxy in half. Starwayman soon found itself running supplies for early dissenters—presumably tied to the Separatists—throughout the Outer Rim, and though Terrik claimed to have only his business interests at heart, in truth he was no happier with the steady consolidation of power under Supreme Chancellor Palpatine than was his copilot. Scarcely a week after the defeat of General Grievous and the declaration of the New Order, Terrik and Llollulion were making a supply run to insurgents on Kobbahn when the Victory-class Star Destroyer Strikefast, under the command of Captain Voss Parck ambushed them. Starwayman made a series of jumps into the edge of the Unknown Regions in the hopes of shaking the Imperials, but Parck, eager to be rid of what he saw as a tedious assignment, would not be shaken. As a desperate last-minute gamble, Terrik took his ship to ground on a nearby planet, hoping to hide amidst the unnamed world's dense jungle. Parck continued his pursuit, and would certainly have captured Starwayman were it not for the intervention of a mysterious alien - a Chiss male who would later be known as Thrawn. Who had been marooned on the island years earlier. Viewing the alien's tactical genius as a far more important prize than a couple of two-bit smugglers, Parck packed up his forces and left without a second thought, leaving Terrik to wonder at his continued good fortune. Family Man Over the next several years, Terrik would continue doing business for the rebels—and profiting heavily from it—but everything else in his life would soon change. Undoubtedly the biggest change was his marriage to a woman named Jysella and the subsequent birth of his daughter, Mirax. Now that he had a family to take care of, Terrik abandoned his nomadic ways and began using Corellia as his base of operations. Llollulion, however, was not done seeing the galaxy, and the two parted ways. It is possible that Llollulion took Starwayman with him upon his departure—the ship was legally his, after all—because around this time Terrik acquired a new ship, the Baudo-class star yacht Pulsar Skate; as well as a new copilot, the tentacled alien Polipe. Just when things were leveling out for Terrik, however, his wife met a sudden end. Finding himself solely responsible for Mirax's welfare, Terrik had to rethink the way he conducted business; having a stationary base of operations already made it easier for the authorities to keep track of him, and the last thing Terrik wanted was CorSec showing up at his door and taking Mirax away while he was off on a job. Luckily, he had good friends in Jagged and Zena Antilles, the couple who operated Corellia's Gus Treta orbital refueling station. He often left Mirax in the Antilles's care during smuggling runs, though just as often, he would bring Mirax and the Antilles's son Wedge along for the ride. Spending many of their young years in each other's company, Mirax and Wedge would become good friends; Terrik and the Antilles began to regard each other's children as if they were their own. When Gus Treta was destroyed by careless pirates in a hurried escape from the system, Terrik loaned Wedge, who had been onboard Pulsar Skate at the time, a Z-95 Headhunter, making no move to stop Wedge from exacting revenge for his parents' deaths. Tragedies aside, business continued to go well. At some point Terrik's paths had crossed the business of Talon Karrde, it greatly irritated the information broker, to the point that Karrde was forced to hire a spacer to deliver to Terrik a message to stay out of his business. Terrik held no respect from Karrde and furiously attacked the messenger, but lost and was knocked unconscious. Terrik became an expert at staying one step ahead of the law, forming something of a nemesis in CorSec inspector Hal Horn. Though they hid it well, both Terrik and Horn grudgingly respected the other's tenacity, and it was an emotional day when, in 2 BBY, Terrik was finally caught and tried. Though happy to be doing his job well, Horn couldn't help but feel a certain measure of regret that their peculiar relationship had come to an end. Kessel Terrik was sentenced to five years of hard labor in the Spice Mines of Kessel; not surprisingly, it would be the roughest five years of his life. The time affected him profoundly, both mentally and physically—always a large man, the constant hard work piled more and more muscle onto his frame and left him a true powerhouse of a Human being, able to lift another man clear off the ground by the scruff of his neck. Somewhere along the line he would lose his left eye, which was replaced by a large, conspicuous red prosthetic, further adding to his intimidation factor. The hardship, though, was not what troubled Terrik most of all. He was an adventurous soul, after all, and he found Kessel to be, more than anything else, profoundly boring. The only thing that kept him mentally sound during the tedium was his hatred for Hal Horn, whom he cursed with every breath. Unlike Horn himself, it would be some time before Terrik could put their feud behind him—a process made more difficult by the fact that Horn would be killed in the line of duty by the bounty hunter Bossk before Terrik's release. A Lower Profile Several months after the Battle of Hoth, Booster Terrik once again found himself a free man. He emerged, however, into a vastly different galaxy—Wedge had run off with the Rebellion, and Mirax had grown into a capable young woman, one who had personally held Terrik's smuggling operations together—at least, what remained of them after Jorj Car'das and Talon Karrde had finished picking them apart. At first, Terrik set out to pick up where he had left off, but one trip in Pulsar Skate showed just how much he himself had changed. Hyperspace was suddenly too lonely; the confines of Skate too reminiscent of his time in the mines. Terrik also found that he had lost some of his appetite for adventure—though only some. He gave Skate to Mirax and her copilot, Liat Tsayv, to continue its usual operations, and started working primarily as an intermediary for his friends' businesses. This new lifestyle allowed Terrik a measure of security, not to mention keeping him mobile—even more so than could Skate—and in good company. Keeping mobile, however, meant that he wouldn't get to see his daughter very often. As the years went on, and the galaxy continued to change around him, Terrik went through probably the most leisurely stretch of his life, and sure enough, he found himself longing once again for excitement. Personality Terrik was a proud, blunt man. He was eager to talk back to warlords, make demands to the current galactic government and refused to show any sign of shame for it. He considered himself a self-made man and did not accept dominion from anybody. When the basic force failed, he was all too willing to resort to bravado. His only true loyalty was to his friends and his family. RPG D6 Stats Type: Smuggler DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Intimidation 6D+1, Languages 4D, Streetwise 6D+2, Value 7D, Willpower 7D+2 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D, Capital Ship Piloting 5D, Capital Ship Shields 4D+1, Communications 3D+1, Sensors 3D+1, Space Transports 4D+2, Starship Gunnery 4D+1, Starship Shields 4D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 4D+2, Command 4D, Con 7D, Forgery 4D, Hide 3D+1, Investigation 5D+2, Persuasion 5D, Search 6D, Sneak 3D+1 STRENGTH 3D TECHNICAL 3D Capital Ship Repair 3D+2, Demolition 3D+1, Security 4D Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster pistol (4D), Comlink. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters